More than siblings
by FumaGenesis7
Summary: Dipper wonders why he loves Mabel more than he should and does Mabel feel the same about Dipper? yeah more pinecest don't like don't read


**Wow im surprised my 1st story got that many views and reviews. You guys are awesome** **anyway**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or make any profits from it**

* * *

It was a warm day at Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel were in their shared room in the attic of the Mystery Shack. Dipper was sitting on his and as usual was reading his number three book, on the other side of the room Mabel was sitting on her bed knitting another creative sweater.

While Dipper was reading his book he would steal small glances at Mabel. "Ugh! why do I have these feelings about her." Dipper thought as he tried to concentrate on his book. Again Dipper looked over at Mabel, he was now staring at her. "She's so cute and nice." Dipper thought, he was dazed by her. Mabel could see from her peripheral vision that Dipper was staring at her, she looked at him and smiled.

Dipper snapped out of his daze and went back to his book trying to hide the blush that appeared on his. "No she caught me staring at her." Dipper thought. "Adorable" thought Mabel as she was giggling and went back to her knitting. A couple more minutes passed and Mabel's knitting was slowing down.

"I'm booored." Mabel thought as she set her needles down, she looked over over at her brother and she had an idea of something fun for the both of them. She grabbed her grappling hook, shot it toward the middle of the ceiling, and swung herself to Dipper's bed. As she landed at the end of his bed the force made Dipper bounce. "What the- Mabel!?" Dipper said looking up from his book startled from the Mabel's landing. Mabel had a sly smile one her face as she approached Dipper on her knees with her hands out ready to pounce.

"Tickle fight." Dipper smiled. "Don't start a fight that you can't win Mabel." Dipper said as he sat up in a ready stance. Mabel giggled moving closer to Dipper. "Alright you asked for it." Then Dipper lunged at her and pinned Mabel on her back, he went straight for her ribs. "Ah! nooo!" Mabel gasped laughing from her brother's assault. " Say it! Say that i'm the alpha twin!" Dipper said. "Never!" Mabel gasped.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and rolled the both of them off his bed. Dipper landed on his back with Mabel on top of him. "My turn." Mabel grinned as she assaulted his ribs. "Pay back!" Mabel giggled. "Oh no!" Dipper gasped. "I'm the alpha twin around here Dipper! Say it!" Said Mabel knowing she was right. "NOOOO!" Dipper struggled but it was no use, Mabel over powered him.

"Ah! okay! okay! your the alpha twin!" Dipper said out of breath. Mabel stopped her assault and let Dipper catch his breath. "Ha ha! I win! ALPHA TWIN! ALPHA TWIN! ALPHA TWIN!" Mabel chanted. They both laughed, Mabel looked down at her brother as he looked back up at her. Both had smiles on there faces, Mabel reached down and stroked his cheek. A huge blush appeared on Dipper's face.

"Uh... M-Mabel?" Dipper said nervously. "Oh!" Mabel snatched her hand away and stoop up letting Dipper get up. "Uh.. i'm gonna go for a walk." Dipper said as he walked out of the room. Mabel stood there for a couple of seconds then grabbed her needles, she looked out the window and saw Dipper walking towards the woods. "Dipper" Mabel sighed and went back to her knitting.

Dipper walked through the woods wondering why he feels that way about her. "Why do I feel this way about her? She's my sister I shouldn't feel this way about her but she's so cute and nice." Dipper said to himself. Back at the Mystery Shack Mabel was getting worried as it was getting dark outside." Dipper should have been back by now." Mabel thought. She decided to go out and look for him.

Back in the woods Dipper touched his cheek. "Her hand felt warm and soft." Dipper thought. He let out a long sigh. "Face it Dipper pines your in love with your sister." Dipper said to himself. He looked up at the sky and saw it was dark and noticed that storm clouds started to roll in. "Really? Better head back before it starts raining." As soon as he turned around he bumped right into Mabel.

"Wha?- Mabel? What are you doing here?" Dipper asked. "You were out for a long time and it got dark out and I was worried about you." Mabel said with a blush on her face. Dipper saw this and smiled. "Come on lets go back home before the others get worried." Dipper said. As they got close to the Mystery Shack thunder roared loudly and Mabel screamed. Dipper quickly wrapped his arm around her waist. "Shh don't worry Mabel I got you, we're almost home." Dipper soothed. Mabel wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled as they walked up to the Mystery Shack.

Later that night Dipper and and Mabel were both in their beds. Dipper couldn't sleep his mind was still on his sister and Mabel couldn't sleep because of the storm. She didn't want to sleep alone so she got up and walked up to her brother's bed and poked his cheek. "Dipper?" Dipper blushed but he already knew what she wanted and made room for her. Mabel smiled and crawled into his bed. Dipper turned his back to her in an attempted to hide his blush to her but she already saw it.

"Dipper why are you blushing?" Mabel asked. "I'm not blushing!" Dipper exclaimed. She looked over his shoulder. "Yes you are, you've been doing that a lot when i'm around lately." Thats when Mabel realized he likes her! A big smile formed on her face and she started giggling. Dipper turned over to her. "Why are you giggling?" Dipper asked afraid of the answer. " You like me!" Mabel said still giggling.

"What! No I don't!" Dipper said as he went under the blanket trying to hide. Mabel went under with him and poked his cheek. "Yes you do, don't try to hide it." Dipper looked at her with an serious expression. "Mabel your my sister i'm not allowed to like you." Mabel stopped giggling and climbed on top of her brother. Dipper was puzzled but saw she had a serious expression. " You love me more than you should don't you Dipper." Dipper closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes Mabel, I love you. Your so amazing and fun to be around and you always make me smile. You may be silly but thats one of the things I love about you."

Dipper was blushing madly and still had his eyes closed, he was too embarrassed to look at her. Mabel was overcome with joy at hearing her brother's words. She had a huge blush on her face and couldn't stop giggling. Mabel leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Dipper's eyes flew opened when he felt Mabel's soft lips on his own then closed them as he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

Mabel felt like she was on top of the world, here she was kissing the most adorable boy she ever known and he was kissing her back. After a couple more minutes of kissing, Mabel pulled away as both twins needed air. "Mabel" Dipper said dreamily. "I love you too Dipping Sauce" Both twins started to feel tired. Mabel scooted back a little and laid down on top of her brother with her head on his chest. Dipper yawned and wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her forehead.

"Good night Mabel."

"Good night Dipper."

And they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There it is my 2nd story. How was it? please review**


End file.
